Mobile electronic devices provide many conveniences to users and, therefore, have become increasingly popular. However, such mobile devices contain memory that is limited as a practical matter. This limitation prevents mobile device users from accessing the bulk of their digital files. For example, the convenience and low cost of modern digital photography technology (digital cameras and/or camera phones) has led to a large portion of the public storing hundreds and thousands of digital image files on their personal computers. But it is cumbersome to retrieve photos and to share them with others, and impossible if the user is not using the computer directly. There are other types of files as well—such as electronic presentation files—that would be convenient to access from mobile devices.